


glamour, blood and soul companions

by mayachain



Series: 14valentines2016 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Image, Community: 14valentines, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, Scars, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their pairing was not inevitable, even if his presence was the only thing that kept her from fleeing Hogwarts during that horrible third year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glamour, blood and soul companions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 14valentines' "Women and Body Image" topic.

Victoire is the daughter of a Veela and a man who was bitten and clawed by a werewolf but is not. Growing up, her father’s scars were a part of him that only became something odd through other people’s staring. People stared at Victoire’s _maman_ and aunties, too, and to little Victoire the disparate reasons behind the gaping made little difference.

Uncle Harry doesn’t like the staring either. Teddy used to hate it before he learned to metamorphmage his hair and face exactly how he wanted to appear at a given moment. Uncle George can get funny about his missing ear. Uncle Charlie, sporting a vicious burn from a dragon, once joked that soon there’d be no good-looking men left in their family.

 _Maman_ taught her to ignore strangers’ looks with a laugh. Uncle George let her hide out in his shop and plot retaliation. 

If Teddy was ever taken in by the lure of Victoire’s Veela blood then it happened while they were babies and she was herself completely charmed by him. Old Aunt Muriel used to shriek even back then that any child of theirs would surely be a werewolf. Victoire is not afraid of it.

A Veela’s beauty can turn the susceptible silly with awe and lust. Victoire is only now learning how to turn it up or down on purpose. Some of the effect has been noticeable on her class mates’ faces ever since she turned thirteen. For the whole of third year she envied Teddy for his face. 

It’s not settling, the first time she leans in and lets him kiss her. Neither is their ending up together inevitable. 

He didn’t change his hair away from ‘redhead’ for the whole of _his_ first year.

Her girlfriends tell her – matter-of-fact, in envy, by way of caution – that she could have any wizard she wants. _Maman_ tells her the same and hugs her when Victoire claims that no one she has ever met can compare.


End file.
